PROJECT SUMMARY ? Pilot Projects Program (PPP) The Pacific Northwest Center for Translational Environmental Health Research Pilot Projects Program (PPP) will make short-term investments to expand EHS research to improve our understanding of the relationships among environmental exposures, human biology, and disease. The PPP plays a central role within the Center and has an operating budget of $220,000 (22% of the Center's budget). This will allow the PPP to support at least 8 new environmental health science research projects per year (maximum of $25,000 per project). The PPP is embracing known strategies for promoting innovation and research translation in biomedical science. By soliciting applications for 3 different award types, the Center will accomplish the following aims: 1) Attract and support highly qualified new and mid-career scientists to enhance diversity of EHS research; 2) Promote innovation in EHS research by fostering communication, collaboration, methodological improvements, and agility to explore emerging environmental health issues; and 3) Accelerate research translation by building partnerships with stakeholders (e.g. health agencies, environmental regulators, community groups, non- profits, clinicians, manufacturers, pharmaceutical firms, or Tribes) to co-generate information that can lead to actionable EHS knowledge. These actions will not only advance discovery of how the environment affects human biology and health but also inform prevention and intervention strategies that can improve the health of individuals, communities, and populations.